


Look at the Stars. Look how they Shine for You.

by ReiverWrites



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Star!Stiles, Stardust AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiverWrites/pseuds/ReiverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks that bringing back a fallen Star for Kate Argent will win her hand in marriage. He's not so sure now that he knows the Star can talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the Stars. Look how they Shine for You.

Derek Hale, ever since he can remember, has been smitten with Kate Argent. Her blonde hair smells of ripe fruit and her smile could light their entire town if they found out how to harness its wondrous power.

So it really is no wonder that he would cross The Wall and bring her back a fallen star to win her heart.

Derek, however, never thought that a star could be so annoying.

“…but no! ‘Walk Stiles it’s only a few _thousand_ miles! You’re only injured!’” Derek never knew that someone so small could be so annoying. “Not only is giving someone a person totally not romantic, dude, but ‘Your love for Kate’ is not a valid form of navigation.”

Derek stops, glaring at Stiles’ back as he keeps walking, the chain elongating to accommodate the movement. “No. But the North Star is.” He looks up to find it, because while he’s 98% sure they’re walking in the right direction, it’d still be a good thing to be sure of. He only has a week.

“Oh, ha, ha! He’s got a sense of humour after all. Awesome.” He drops down at the base of a huge tree and breathes out, relieved.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Derek grits out, eyes dropping from the empty sky to where Stiles practically starts nesting at the bottom of the tree.

“Sleeping. I’m tired. Unlike you humans who spend your nights sleeping, we stars realize there are better things to be doing.” He snips, shifting against the tree that is way more comfortable than a tree has any right to be. “So, go do your boring day things and I’ll be here.”

Derek forms close to a dozen sentence beginnings before he realizes that it’s probably futile and marches over to where the star is almost asleep.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks, because Derek hasn’t willingly been this close to him since he landed directly on him.

“Making sure you don’t run away.” Which, admittedly, is a valid concern.

“Just _go_ already.” Stiles implores, the crook of his elbow coming around to act as a pillow, which is oddly perfect.

Derek paces the tree, waiting for the crazy, magical chain to link itself together again before casting one last look at Stiles, already snoring at the base of his stupid tree, and marching off in the direction they were traveling.

Even Kate’s hand in marriage is almost not worth putting up with what this kid – _star_ – is putting him through. And the worst part is, Derek doesn’t think he’s even _trying_.


End file.
